


One Step Ahead

by xadiasmoon



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, They're so adorable I can't even-, rayllum birthday bash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xadiasmoon/pseuds/xadiasmoon
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash Prompt 1: AnniversaryRayllum Birthday BashFor Rayllum's Anniversary, Rayla has a little surprise for Callum ;)
Relationships: Rayllum - Relationship
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anniversary

Rayla couldn’t believe what she had heard. Callum and herself have been thinking and talking about it, but she didn’t expect it to happen so soon. She was overjoyed, but terrified. What would Callum say? What if he wasn’t ready? Thoughts were whirling around in her head, causing her to start panting at the realization coming to her head. 

“My lady, please calm down. Everything is going to be ok,” the nurse reassures, as she understood the shock she was experiencing. But Rayla wasn’t having it. She continues to panic. She tightly grips the sheets of the bed she was laying on. “I- I didn’t expect this. How- how old is it?” Rayla manages to sputter out. The nurse gives her a warm smile before going over to her desk beside the bed Rayla was resting on. She checks the data before answering the nervous Moonshadow Elf. “4 weeks.”

Rayla’s eyes widen. She took a moment to process this new information, quietly gulping and nodding her head. She glances at the castle nurse who had helped her today. She was a Sunfire elf. Rayla didn’t feel right going to a human nurse. They still had a thing against elves, even after 5 years of restoring peace. Rayla was now 20 and Callum was 19. They knew it would still take time for elves and humans to get along. It wouldn’t be easy. But they ended up going back to Katolis and living there. They went to visit Zym every now and then with Ezran. When Callum had proposed to Rayla, it was one of the best days of her life. She couldn’t wait to spend the rest of her life with the dumb human she loved. 

“You will need to schedule a check-up appointment every month.” The nurse continues to give Rayla the details she needs to know. A few minutes later, Rayla leaves the infirmary. She trails back to her and Callum’s room that they now share. Her brain was still fuzzy from her trip to the infirmary. 

Callum had wanted to go on a picnic to celebrate their one year anniversary of being a married couple but had noticed how sick she was so he insisted that she go check what’s wrong or he’d cancel the plans. She appreciated his concern, but she kept informing him that she was fine. He didn’t take that answer. She decided to go early in the morning, while Callum was still sleeping. 

Rayla wanted to surprise Callum. She decided to do it at the picnic. He planned on having it today, so the wait wouldn’t be too long. They both agreed on going to the adoraburr field that they had passed by when they were much younger. Rayla couldn’t wait.

Rayla looks up and realized that she’s at the door of their room. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t realize that she arrived at her destination. She opens the door and slowly creeps into the room to find that Callum was sitting on the edge of the bed, glancing at her as she entered the room. He hastily gets up and runs to her, enveloping her in a hug. “Woah!” The impact brought such a surprise, and she was knocked back. 

Callum quickly let go. “Oh, sorry,” he scratched the back of his head. “I just didn’t see you when I woke up so I got worried.” Rayla noticed the tears threatening to spill in Callum's eyes. She engulfed him in a comforting embrace, hoping to reassure him that she'll never leave him. “I’m sorry, Callum,” she started. “But, if it helps, I went to the nurse as you told me to get checked up.”

That seems to cheer Callum up. Rayla and Callum have been very protective of each other. On their many adventures, they’ve both put themselves in danger to save each other. This caused trauma for them because of how afraid they are to lose each other. They’ve gotten nightmares most nights and would wake up screaming. Callum and Rayla have both lost many people in their lives and don’t want to lose anymore. Callum assumed the worst when he woke up without Rayla at his side.

“Really!? What did she say?” Callum pulls away, looking Rayla in the eyes. Rayla thought for a moment. She wasn’t going to tell him yet. “U-uh, the nurse just said it was some food poisoning.” She fibbed. Rayla wasn’t a great liar. Especially to Callum. They always tell each other the truth, unless it’s for a good reason, in which both of them would talk about. 

Rayla recalls the symptoms she’s had. Heaving every few minutes, gaining some extra weight from out of nowhere, and always fatigued. She would always have to take a second and lean against a wall to try and catch her bearings. It worries Callum. A lot. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ears. Rayla had grown her hair down to her waist. It was a bother sometimes, but she learned to take care of it. Callum had convinced her not to cut her hair- he had convinced her that long hair would suit her. As for Callum, he had also grown his hair a bit, it was fluffy and soft and Rayla loved to play with it. His face became more defined over the years, acquiring a sharp jawline. He refused to grow any facial hair and shaved off his stubble whenever it grew back. 

Callum raises his eyebrows for a moment, skeptical, but brushes it off. “Oh, ok. Just take it easy with the food then. Are you sure you wanna go on the picnic today?” Rayla nods. He leaned over and pressed a quick peck on her lips. She wants to get this over with and tell him as soon as she could. 

-

Rayla and Callum settle down on the ground, with a blanket under them. The blanket was red and had the Katolis symbol on each of its corners. Rayla lays the basket filled with food on the colorful grass. Adoraburrs begin to scamper around them. They had flown to the meadow using Phoe-Phoe. Lujanne had taken care of the little Moon Phoenix until she grew back to her full size. Ezran had been super excited and helped Lujanne take care of the little Moon Phoenix every time they went to visit the Moon Nexus. 

They packed many Jelly Tarts, courtesy of Ezran, and two canteens of water. Rayla also brought along some Moonberry Juice, Callum had grown to it. He also packed peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It was enough to last the day for both of them. Callum had always kept his scarf with him and got Rayla a matching teal one. He ditched his old blue jacket and had gotten a new one, this time it was a deep scarlet color. Rayla had gotten a new and improved outfit, very similar to the one she used to have. Rayla’s horns are equipped with metal bands, or “rings” that Callum had gotten her when they got married. He and Ethari had planned it together and Callum gave them to her when he proposed. Rayla smiled at the memory.

"Ok let's dig in!", Rayla rubs her hands together, excited to eat some Jelly Tarts.  
Rayla and Callum spend the rest of the afternoon enjoying each other's company and fooling around. They played around with the adoraburrs. Together, they could act as if they were teenagers again. The two fed each other and chattered throughout their time with each other.

They sit together, holding hands as they watched the sunset. They talk until a question that Callum asked almost made Rayla choke. "What do you think halflings would look like? What creature would they be? Would it be half-human, half-elf? Or more of the other? How many fingers would they have? Do you think they would have horns?" This isn’t how Rayla planned to tell him, but Callum just made it a ton easier for her. 

Callum looks over at Rayla, his eyes shining. “It would be nice to see what it would look like.” 

Rayla’s face begins to warm up. It’s now or never. She takes a deep breath and waits a few moments until Callum looks away from her. Then she puts on a smug look. “Well, I guess you won’t have to wait that long, then.”

A moment of silence followed. Rayla counted how many seconds it took before Callum processed. It took him around ten seconds to react. He quickly let go of her hand and got up to look at her. “Wait, does that mean-” he stops himself and just stares at her. Rayla stands up and looks at the gaping prince. He seems lost for words. She nods and laughed. “Yep!” 

To further prove her point, she lay a hand on her stomach. Callum lets out an inhuman sound, something between a squeal and a choke. “But- when- I- You’re pregnant!?” Rayla doubles over in laughter while being cautious of her stomach. 

She leans over and kisses Callum on the lips. “Shut up.” 

He puts his hands on her waist and lifts her up. He begins to spin Rayla around and she giggles at his excitement. A few seconds later, he carefully plants her back on the grass and presses his hands on her waist, his thumbs brushing her stomach. Rayla flushes at the intimate gesture. They lean their foreheads together. “I love you, Rayla. So much. And I can’t wait for our little one to come.” 

Rayla just stares at Callum. She looks at the boy she loves. Her heart begins to pound. They were going to have a family together. Their own little family. And she couldn’t wait either. “I love you too, Callum.”

“Happy Anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I had a blast writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it! :DD


End file.
